


The Right Blend

by Undercover1721



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I refuse, Kinda, M/M, Slow Build, Still salty that P5 protag's name in the anime and DSN is gonna be Ren Amamiya, dontexpectthisstorytoupdatethatfast, kindoffollowsthecanonbutnotquite, lots of foreshadowing, slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercover1721/pseuds/Undercover1721
Summary: Writing Prompt: Something to do with coffee.After leaving Inaba, Narukami Yu thought that his encounters with the supernatural were over. However, fate has other plans. Settling back into life living in Tokyo, he meets a group of rather interesting people. Will this group fill the empty void that was left when he separated from his Inaba friends? Probably.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kinda very slow at first. Still working out some things. I guess enjoy! TBH i wrote this because there not enough of akira and narukami fanfics.

The city bustling about, people chatting on their phones. 

 

Even after a few days of leaving Inaba and back in Tokyo, Yu Narukami still felt out of place. No more of the midnight channel, no more of worrying about random shadows popping up, no more dungeons. It felt strange, almost as if he enjoyed venturing into the TV world and fighting the monsters within. Perhaps it was because he missed his friends that he grew close with, or maybe it was just the fact that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the quiet life of Inaba anymore. 

 

After transferring schools from Yasogami High School to Shujin Academy, Yu had stumbled in a strange situation. 

 

It turns out that his parents decided that he was old enough to live on his own, giving him the keys to their apartment and moved into a more rural part of Tokyo. 

 

They still took care of the apartment bills, seeing that even though Yu was old enough to live on his own, he was still a student. He was grateful of his parents, though felt that this was quite a change. He knew he would need to get a part-time job to reduce the strain of bills placed on his parents.

 

The first day Yu arrived in front of Shujin, his first thought was how strange the school environment was. 

 

He met with the principal of the school. At a first glance, Yu thought that the principal was a walking thumb. 

 

“Welcome to Shujin Academy.” The principal said.

 

“This is Ms. Kawakami, your homeroom teacher.” He pointed to his left.

 

“If you have any questions. Please let me know.” Ms. Kawakami said.

 

Yu gave a small nod and exited the room.

 

There were students in the halls whispering rumors about another transfer student that arrived a few days prior. About how he was rumored to be a criminal. Yu didn’t believe in rumors so he mostly ignored them. 

 

However, the one thing he couldn’t overlook was the other transfer student. Afterall, his seat was right next to his.

 

During one of the lunch periods, Yu looked over and saw the student snoozing on his desk. Not wanting the student to miss eating lunch, he walked over and lightly patted his shoulder. The student still didn’t wake up. Not wanting to be too forceful, Yu started to shake the student slightly. He finally stirred. 

 

“Hmm…. “ The student let out a short sigh.

 

“Um, it’s lunchtime. So I thought that you might want to eat before the break ends.”

 

He looks up. The transfer student looked a bit laid-back. Curly black hair, circular black glasses, and dark brown, near black eyes. Something about him struck as mysterious.

 

“Ah, thank you.” He replied.

 

He got up and exited the classroom, presumably, to buy some bread from the school store.

 

Yu walked back into his seat, taking out a bag of sandwiches that he had made the day before. Before he could finish my last bit of the sandwiches, he heard a loud slam of the classroom door. He peered over.

 

“Hey, is Akira here?”

 

Whispers of students rose. “What’s  _ he _ doing here?” or “Just ignore him.” was being murmured. Feeling a bit sorry for the guy, Yu stood up and strolled over. 

 

“Who are you looking for?” He asked.

 

“A guy named Akira. You know. Curly black hair, round glasses? Anyways, did you see him or know where he went?”

 

“Ah, sorry. I saw him get up and leaving the classroom but I have no clue as to where his location is.”

 

“Oh, well… thanks anyways. Bye!”

 

He ran off. ‘So the transfer student’s name is Akira. I see.’ He thought to himself.

 

Class starts again after lunch ends. Nothing really notable about the subjects, the same ones taught as in Inaba. The bells rings, signalling the end of the school day. He picked up his school bag and decided to head home.

On his way back, he noticed a stack of fliers. It was advertising a small cafe by the name of **_Cafe_ ** **_Lumière_ ** and was looking for a part-time worker. Yu thought that this might be a nice chance to earn some money. He called the number printed on the flier.

 

“Hello, this is the manager of  **_Cafe_ ** **_Lumière_ ** . You are applying for a job as a barista yes? We are really low on staff right now so it would be wonderful if you came by soon.”

 

“Thank you very much.” Yu replies. He felt relieved that the manager accepted his request so fast. 

 

Once entering his apartment, Yu slipped off his Shujin Jacket and plopped onto his bed. Laying on his side, he opened his phone. He noticed that there was a strange app that wasn’t on his phone earlier.

 

‘Oh, there’s a couple new messages in the chat.’ 

 

\---------                                                                ----------

**Teddy: Heyyyyy. How’s the new school?**

 

**Yosuke: Make a lot of new friends yet, partner?**

 

**Chie: How can he make that friends so fast? He just got there!**

 

**Yosuke: Yeah but, he became our friend on his first day.**

 

**Chie: That’s because you are overly friendly.**

 

**Yosuke: And the problem is????**

 

**Chie: Normal people would get scared off!**

 

**Yosuke: Hey! That was harsh.**

 

**Teddy: Did you see any pretty girls yet?**

 

**Yu: Ah, I just got back from school. It was fine, rather normal actually.**

 

**Yu: And no, not interested Teddy.**

 

**Teddy: Aww.**

 

**Chie: It feels kind of empty in Inaba without you with us here you know?**

 

**Yosuke: Agreed. I hope you come back soon! Or we can visit you during breaks.**

 

**Yu: Yeah, that would be nice.**

 

**Yu: Oh, but I did meet someone interesting.**

 

**Chie: ??**

 

**Yosuke: Who is it?**

 

**Teddy: Yeah tell us!**

 

**Yu: There’s another transfer student that got here a few days ago.**

 

**Yu: A lot of rumors were about him.**

 

**Yosuke: Oh, I heard that there was a group in Tokyo called the Phantom Thieves of Heart!**

 

**Chie: Who?**

 

**Yosuke: Apparently they change the hearts of criminals. They say that it is their justice.**

 

**Yu: I heard of them but I don’t really believe in them.**

 

**Chie: I wonder if Naoto would be interested in finding them.**

 

**Yosuke: I think that there’s already a detective after them.**

 

**Yu: Who is that detective?**

 

**Yosuke: I think it’s Goro Akechi.**

 

**Yosuke: Oh! I need to go, talk to you later!**

 

**Chie: Yeah, same.**

 

**Yu: Bye then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya. I might post chapter 3 soon. This chapter is a bit short.

In the morning, the sunlight shining into his room as blinding. Yu quickly pulled the curtains close and then stretches his limbs. 

Letting out a yawn, he got dressed and on his way to school, he stops by a small snack stand and buys a cup of coffee and a pastry.

Yu boarded the Ginza line, heading to school. He had forgotten how busy the metro station was. Afterall, Inaba was a rural small town where everything was close together and less people. 

Yu was planning on joining a club however, his gut told him otherwise. And so, he went through another day of normal school lessons. More rumors have popped up about Akira. About how he hung out around Sakamoto or something.

After school ended, he headed over to Cafe Lumière. The manager was kind enough to give him a small rundown of what the menu was and how to make the drinks. A small ‘ting’ was heard whenever a customer entered the cafe.

Yu was making the orders as fast as he could. Afterall, it was rush-hour currently and the cafe was a bit crowded. 

Near 9:00 pm, an interesting customer arrived. Yu saw that it was Akira. Akira sauntered over to the counter with his school bag in hand. He glanced at the menu above and ordered a normal cup of black coffee.

“Here you go.” Yu handed Akira his drink.

“Thank you.” The raven haired replied and paid the correct amount for the coffee.

Coincidentally, the manager decided to let Yu finally have a break. The cafe crowd had died down enough for all the other cafe employees to rest as well.

He sat down next to Akira after he changed out of his work uniform. 

“Hello. My name is Yu Narukami.” He introduced himself. 

The other boy turned to face him. 

“I’m Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you.” He said calmly. Something about Akira made Yu interested. Maybe it was how mysterious he was. 

“Since I also transfered here, I was thinking that maybe we could hand out and become friends?” 

“Sure, that sounds good.” The raven haired smiled. He finished his coffee and threw away the paper cup. 

“Oh, here’s my number.” Yu said, handing Akira a card with his phone number scribbled on the back. 

“I’ll be going then.” 

They parted ways. 

Yu felt tired after a long day at work. He plopped onto his bed after relaxing in the bath. His hair was still slightly damp. He felt his eyelids growing heavy and fell into a slumber. When he heard the velvet room music play. 

He awoke in a darkly lit room. Chains and bars around. It was somewhat reminiscent to the old velvet room but has a less welcoming feel. Yu stood up and was greeted by two new velvet room attendants.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room. My name is Igor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly gonna be updating slowly cuz busy and all. But i guess look forward to new chapters. Plz excuse my bad writing. kind of short chapter

“Welcome to my Velvet Room. My name is Igor.”

 

Yu felt confused, the previous velvet room was more pleasant. Something felt off. Actually, everything about Tokyo felt off.

 

‘Why doesn’t Igor recognize me? And why have I been brought here again?’ Yu questioned. He didn’t mention it though. 

 

“These are my assistants. To your right, Caroline, to your left, Justine. They will help me on your journey to rehabilitation.” Igor’s voice was somehow deeper than what Yu remembered. 

 

“Listen up inmate! We are your wardens, so NO SLACKING OFF!”

 

“....” Yu didn’t answer. The whole journey was supposed to have been finished when Yu’s team caught Adachi. So why is Igor in front of him once again? 

 

“You seem puzzled. As I said, I will guide you towards the path of rehabilitation. It is the only way to avoid ruin.” Yu nodded. 

 

“Very well.”

 

Everything grew blurry and then Yu woke up.  He sat up on his bed wondering about what Igor said. Ruin… Rehabilitation… Why was the Velvet Room a prison cell this time? He put off the thoughts to later as he got dressed and headed for school.

 

Nearing the gates, he overheard a conversation. 

 

“That bastard Kamoshida got what he deserved!”

 

“But do you think anything happened?”

 

“I guess only time will tell, we just got to be patient.”

 

“Ughh, I hate waiting!”

 

Yu glances over. It appeared that Akira was  hanging out with his friends. A blond guy and girl. The guy reminded Yu of Yosuke and Kanji while the girl reminded him of Chie. Pushing his nostalgia of Inaba aside, he wondered about who “Kamoshida” was.

 

Yu stepped into his classroom, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Oddly enough, Yu felt a bit more adjusted to Tokyo again. Although, never truly comfortable.

 

He headed over to Cafe Lumière as soon as the last bell rang. He became acquainted with a couple other part-timers at the cafe. There was an overall cheery guy and enjoyed working at the cafe.

 

“So, Newbie. How do you feel so far working here?”

 

“Oh, it’s fine so far. I think i’m getting the hang of it.”

 

“Good, how about I teach you how to make some of the ‘secret’ menu drinks tomorrow? The locals really enjoy them.”

 

“Ok. I guess I’ll look forward to that.” 

 

As the sky was growing dark, Yu was changed out of the uniform to leave. As he was leaving the cafe, he overheard something. A meowing in the distance and a person muttering.

 

Naturally, Yu being a curious person, he went to investigate the sounds. He peered around the corner of the street to find Akira talking to what appears to be a cat resting in his bag. Yu stood quietly while listening into Akira’s conversation. Conversation? Well, I guess it was more like as if Akira was talking to himself but whatever.

 

“How many do you think would we need to stalk up for the next heist?”

 

“Meaww Meeaw.”

 

“But we’ve already gotten enough SP and HP items.”

 

“Meaw.”

 

“Alright. Next we need to go to Takemi for some Goho-M’s.”

 

Akira let the cat that he was talking to a minute ago into his book bag. Yu watched as the raven-haired headed towards what appears to be a small run-down clinic.

 

Goho-M? SP and HP items? Yu had a sneaking suspicion that what was happening was eerily similar to the Adachi Cases in Inaba. He knew that something strange was going on in Tokyo with Igor acting out of character, unknown velvet room attendants, and the existence of the Phantom Thieves. But he couldn’t talk about it to just anyone. Afterall, none of the Investigation Team had even been to the velvet room. He figured it was because they didn’t have the correct Arcana Card for the same reason that he was the only one able to wield multiple personas. 

 

But Yu needs to figure out for what purpose does anything relating to a persona would exist in Tokyo. Wasn’t his time with persona done when he left Inaba? Didn’t he find the TRUTH? Yu ponders for a bit before deciding to contact the team as soon as he was home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kamoshida confession. For those people that are sensitive.  
> Cuz this DOES follow the events in P5 for now.  
> Sorry for not updating in a while also this chapter is a bit short. Been busy with school and all. Enjoy.

_But Yu needs to figure out for what purpose does anything relating to a persona would exist in Tokyo. Wasn’t his time with persona done when he left Inaba? Didn’t he find the TRUTH? Yu ponders for a bit before deciding to contact the team as soon as he was home._

\---------              ---------

 **Yu:** **Hey, I’m back from work.**

 

**Yosuke: Yo Partner! How was it?**

 

**Yosuke: Was it difficult?**

 

**Yu: Not really. It's kinda fun actually.**

 

**Naoto: Ah you’re here**

 

**Yosuke: Sup Naoto**

 

**Yu: I think there are people using Persona in Tokyo**

 

**Yosuke: WAIT! WAAAAAAAT?!**

 

**Naoto: That is rather concerning**

 

**Naoto: Might explain the Phantom Thieves rumors**

 

**Yosuke: WAIT**

 

**Yosuke: You think that the Phantom Thieves are Persona users?!!**

 

**Yu: Not sure**

 

**Naoto: Did you encounter one of these “Thieves”?**

 

**Yu: No but I overheard a conversation talking about SP items and Goho-M.**

**Yosuke: Are you sure they weren't just talking about a game?**

 

**Yu: What game would have Goho-M’s?**

 

**Naoto: You never know. But you should still investigate that person though. Report back to us if anything else seems suspicious**

 

**Yosuke: You can count on us!**

\--------        ------------- 

Yu exited the group chat. Still trying to figure out what was Akira’s involvement with the Phantom Thieves and Personas. Thinking back, Yu remembered hearing Akira’s group of friends talking about the creepy gym teacher Kamoshida. He noted down as someone he should keep an eye on along with Akira and his friends. Oh, and that strange cat.

 

Yu laid on his bed, hands tucked behind his head. He wished that the Investigation Team was here along with him. But, he will have to make due with what he has. He debated on whether to text Akira since he now had his number. He decided that he’ll figure it out later.

 

The following few days, Yu continues to work his part-time job, finish schoolwork, and make notes on Kamoshida, Akira and his friends…. Mostly Akira though.

 

Yu also found out the names of Akira’s two friends that hung out in their classroom. Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto. Ryuji was like a combination of Yosuke and Kanji, very boisterous but friendly. Ann reminded him of Chie. He was happily accepted into Akira’s friend group but couldn’t help but feel that they were hiding something big.

 

They laughed, chatted about school, but something about them seemed melancholy. It was definitely different from when he was in the investigation team. Though, not unpleasant either.`

 

“So, Yu. Why did you transfer here?” Ryuji asked.

 

“Oh. Well I was living in Inaba for a year. I’m just returning here.”

 

“I see. Well, what was it like? You know, in Inaba.”

 

“It was a small town. Not a lot of people but by the end, I was familiar with most of the people there. I even had a group of friends there. “ Yu replied.

 

“What were they like?”

 

“Lively I guess.” Yu let out a sigh.

 

The clanging of the bell signaled the end of lunch. Students clamoring for their classrooms and their seats. It seems that Akira get picked on to answer questions by the teachers a lot. Almost everyday in fact. It almost mirrored how Yu was in Inaba. Except when Akira answered wrong, there was a slew of insults.

 

And honestly, Akira didn’t deserve it. Yu decided to ask Akira why he had such a reputation. The answer that he got was shocking. Apparently he had protected a woman that was being assaulted by a high political figure and as a result, Akira was kicked out of his hometown and was on probation in Tokyo. All of the rumors that Yu had heard in the previous few days were undeniably false.

 

How could the justice system be so corrupt?

 

This was something Yu had taken note of.

 

On May 2nd, the school had organized a morning assembly to discuss the topic of a student, Shiho Suzui, Ann’s best best friend and the student that attempted to commit suicide by jumping off of the school roof a week ago.

 

The students around were gossiping. Yu heard a conversation between two students behind.

 

“What's with the sudden morning assembly…? I bet it’s about that girl that jumped the other day.” said the girl.

 

“They don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide.” responded the other girl.

 

“There was that weird calling card too, so I guess the teachers are freaking out!?” the girl guessed.

 

After a few minutes of mundane chit chatter of students, the Principal walk up to the podium on stage.

 

“Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully we have been informed that she had pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and—” He was cut off with the sound of the metal door from backstage slamming the wall. The creepy gym teacher enters.

 

“Mr Kamoshida, what’s the—”

 

“I…. have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all…. “ He walks to the center of the stage.

 

“I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students, physically abusing my team, and… sexually harassing female students. I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself! “

 

A crowd of gasps filled the room. Unbelievable. How could there be such a horrible teacher? The air grew heavy. Kamoshida fell down to his hands and knees.

 

“I thought of this school as my own castle. There were even students that were sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them. I will, of course, rescind those. I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts. I am an arrogant, shallow, and shameful person, No I’m worse than that. I will take responsibility and kill myself for it. “ He cried out.

 

Eyes grew wide with concern. Mouths covered. Frowns littered across faces. What was going to happen?

 

The principal broke out of his trance and responded. “Mr Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!“ Trying to ushering the teacher to the backdoor.

 

Other teachers trying to control the situation, shouting for students to return to their classes.

 

“I—” Kamoshida started but was abruptly cut off by a voice from the front. Yu peered over the shoulders of his peers and spots Ann in the front shouting at the stage.

 

“Don’t run, you bastard! Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!” She said passionately. Everyone could hear just how much she has gone through and how she hasn’t given up.

 

“You’re right… You’re absolutely right. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes. I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I tried to force her into having relations. As of today, I shall resign for my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!” Kamoshida remorsed.

 

The teachers led almost all the student back to class along with escorting Kamoshida out of the auditorium.

 

At that moment, Yu didn’t know what to feel. I don’t think anyone in the room would know either, besides Akira and his groupie. A few students approached Ann with tones of regret and admiration.

 

One by one, they each apologized for spreading awful rumors about Ann. There even was a boy that run up to Ann asking for forgiveness. I think his name is… Mishima?

 

Anyways, Yu followed the rest of the students back to class.


End file.
